PEANUTS: The Next ChapterEpisode 2: Starstruck
by HPDrummerman
Summary: Charlie Brown's teen superstar cousin Trevor B. is in town and puts on a performance. Trevor also mentors Frieda in her singing endeavors. It's also revealed that Trevor adopted Snoopy's brother Spike. Thibault seeks out help for his anger issues. Peppermint Patty tries to recruit Charlie Brown for the upcoming Homecoming game but he is reluctant because of what happened last time
1. Chapter 1

Episode 2: Starstruck

 **CHAPTER 1: TREVOR B. IS COMING!**

At school, all of the kids were talking about pop sensation Trevor B. coming to town. Everyone was purchasing tickets for the concert. Violet and Patty were bragging to everyone about how they scored front row seats to see him up close. Charlie Brown, Frieda, Linus, and Lucy came walking by.

"Hey gang," Violet began. "Guess what we just got? Front row seats at the Trevor B. concert. Very hard to get, and Patty and I managed to score them. We got four tickets for us and our boyfriends. Did you guys manage to at least get tickets in the middle row? Or a few rows back from the middle?"

"Charlie Brown," Lucy said calmly, "tell them."

"Well we all managed to get a private box," said Charlie Brown.

"WHAT?!" Patty and Violet shouted with disbelief.

"We got ourselves a private box at the concert complete with a buffet. We also got back stage passes."

"How in the world did you manage that?" Patty asked incredulous.

"Well it just so happens that Trevor B. is Charlie Brown and Sally's cousin," said Frieda. "It helps to be related to the star."

"You're Trevor's cousin, Charlie Brown?!" asked Violet.

"Yep," said Charlie Brown with a smile. "The 'B' stands for Brown. His father, my uncle, is my father's brother."

"And I'm running for the president of the city's branch of the Trevor B. Fan Club," said Lucy with pride. "It helps that we know his relatives."

"Peppermint Patty, Marcie, Hans, Franco, Franklin, and Melanie are joining us as well," added Linus. And they all went about their way, leaving Violet and Patty looking at their front row tickets sadly.

"I wonder how much we _really_ know Charlie Brown," said Violet, quietly.

"I know, right?" said Patty.

As Charlie Brown walked Frieda to her class, they were talking about the upcoming concert. It was going to be a great night.

"I can't believe I'm going to meet your cousin, THE Trevor B.," said Frieda with joy. "The night is going to be magical."

"It is, Frieda," said Charlie Brown. "Trevor is my closest cousin. Even though he's older than I am, he always made it a point to include me in anything he was doing. He's like the big brother I never had."

"He's lucky to have a cousin like you, sweetie," Frieda said with a smile. "As much as I'm lucky to have you as a boyfriend."

"Thanks," Charlie Brown said, blushing. As they approached Frieda's classroom, she gave him a kiss and went in. Charlie Brown then went to his class and sat at the desk in front of Linus.

"I can't wait to see Trevor again, Charlie Brown," said Linus. "How has he been doing since becoming a famous pop star?"

"He's actually been quite busy," Charlie Brown said. "With touring, recording music, and doing promotional appearances he had very little time for anything else."

"I don't see how he keeps a busy schedule like that."

"Me neither." And then Mrs. Edmonton walked in and it was time to start class.

 **NEXT CHAPTER: TREVOR B. LIVE ON STAGE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2: A CONCERT NOT TO BE MISSED**

When the night of the concert came, Charlie Brown, Frieda, Sally, Lucy, Linus, Schroeder, Peppermint Patty, Marcie, Hans, Franco, Franklin, and Melanie were riding in style in a limo Trevor provided for them. They rode to the arena where they were escorted to their private box. The buffet was already set up for them. Charlie Brown was about to take it in when the door to the private box open. Snoopy walked in dressed as one of the security guards, complete with ear piece.

"Snoopy," Charlie Brown said, "how did you get inside?" He pointed to his shirt that said "Head of Security" on it.

"How in the world did he manage to get a job as Head of Security?" asked Charlie Brown to Linus.

"He's your dog, Charlie Brown," said Linus.

"Ooh, isn't this exciting, Frankie?" asked Melanie to Franklin.

"It sure is, Mel," said Franklin. "Imagine, our own Charlie Brown, related to a celebrity!"

"I can't wait to meet Trevor B.," Melanie said with anticipation. "I have all of his albums!"

"Melanie, he's only released one so far," said Sally.

"I know! That's why I have all of his albums." Everyone groaned at the statement and then took their seats. Snoopy had gotten a plate of food sky high from the buffet.

"Is Snoopy going to eat all of that by himself," asked Frieda.

"Is Lucy the worst baseball player in the history of the game?" Charlie Brown said.

"I heard that!" shouted Lucy. Everyone snickered a bit and got ready for the concert to begin.

After some pyrotechnics exploding, Trevor appeared on stage along with dancers. He performed his first number with millions of girls screaming his name. Charlie Brown and his friends got up from their seats and started dancing along to the song. Snoopy snuck Woodstock in and he joined in with the dancing. Song after song, Trevor put on a top notch performance. Charlie Brown and Sally were proud of their cousin.

After the show, Charlie Brown and his friends were escorted backstage to meet up with Trevor. Snoopy was with them, keeping his security disguise on so he wouldn't be kicked out of the arena. As soon as they reached the green room where Trevor was, he greeted them.

"Charlie! Sally!" he said happily. "I'm so glad to see my two favorite cousins! How have you been?"

"Pretty good, Trevor," said Charlie Brown. "I got some friends for you to meet. You know Linus and Lucy already."

"How are you guys?" said Trevor. "You still have that sibling rivalry going between you two?"

"Every single day of our lives, Trevor," lamented Linus.

"But I keep trying to straighten him out," added Lucy.

"This is Schroeder," Charlie Brown continued. "He's a musician, as well."

"Wow, really?" said Trevor. "What do you play, Schroeder?"

"I play the piano," Schroeder said. "No offense to you but I'm more into classical than pop music."

"Especially when it's Beethoven," Lucy said right away.

"You like Beethoven, too?" asked Trevor.

"He's only the best composer around," Schroeder said with pride.

"I love his music," said Trevor. "When I'm not rehearsing for a recording session or concert, I listen to him as well."

"Wow!" said Schroeder. "Who would've thought a pop star actually listens to Beethoven?"

"It blows the mind," said Lucy sarcastically.

"And this is Peppermint Patty, Marcie, Franklin, Hans, Franco, and Melanie," said Charlie Brown.

"Very nice to meet you, Trev," said Peppermint Patty. "I hope you play baseball better than your cousin here, who I can strike out with three pitches." Charlie Brown turned red and smiled with embarrassment.

"I'm actually more into basketball," Trevor said.

"How do you do, Mr. B?" said Marcie.

"Mr. B's my father, Marcie," Trevor said with a smile. "Call me Trevor."

"Okay, Trevor." Marcie smiled at Trevor.

"Guten tag, Trevor," said Hans.

"Nice to meet you, mien friend," added Franco.

"How's it going, Trev?" said Franklin.

"Omigosh!" Melanie shouted. "THE Trevor B.! I am your biggest fan! Are you single? Are you looking for a girlfriend? May I…"

"Melanie!" shouted Franklin.

"Oops, sorry Frankie," said Melanie. "I got a little carried away there."

"It's okay," Trevor said. "I get this all the time. I'm used to it."

"And last, but never least," Charlie Brown continued, "this is my girlfriend, Frieda."

"Hi, Trevor," said Frieda, softly. "How are you?"

"Pretty great, Frieda," Trevor said. "So you're the girl who stole my cousin's heart."

"You could say that," she said, blushing.

"Frieda can sing too, Trevor," Sally added.

"Is that right?"

"Yeah," said Frieda. "I have done some concerts and talent shows."

"I'd like to hear you sing while I'm here," Trevor said.

"You would?"

"Absolutely. I like hearing new talent. I'm going to hang out here for a few days with my cousins before I go on to the next stop on the tour. So I'll be here to hear you sing."

"Oh wow," Frieda said with a smile.

"Plus anyone who can make my cousin happy is good in my book," said Trevor. Charlie Brown placed his arm around Frieda.

"She does make me happy," Charlie Brown said.

"I can tell, cuz," Trevor said. "You are one lucky guy." At that point Snoopy walked up to Trevor and put his paw out to shake. Trevor returned the shake.

"I haven't forgotten about you, Snoopy," he said. "In fact, I got a little surprise for you. You will have a playmate while I'm here. I adopted a beagle that was kind of living on his own. I found him as my tour bus was passing through Needles, California, and…"

"Wait a minute!" Charlie Brown said. "Did you say Needles?"

"Yeah, we were passing through there when we saw this skinny dog with a fedora on."

"That's Snoopy's brother Spike!" shouted Charlie Brown. "He's the one who lives out in Needles!"

And sure enough, Spike walked into the green room and saw Snoopy and both beagles got excited to see one another.

"Spike!" Snoopy said through his thoughts. "How did you join up with the round-headed kid's cousin?"

"I didn't know he was related to your owner," said Spike through his thoughts. "That must explain why we're in your town. He adopted me and now I live with him. No more sweeping out coyote dens for this beagle."

"Looks like Rerun's going to be happy to see Spike," said Linus.

"He almost adopted Spike himself, Trevor," said Charlie Brown.

"Really?" said Trevor. "I'll make sure Spike spends some time with him since they were that close."

Snoopy and Spike pointed at Lucy and ganged up on her and they both kissed her on the cheeks.

"YUCK!" she screamed. "Double dog germs! Trevor, do you have any facial disinfectant?" Everyone laughed. It was going to be a good few days with Trevor and Spike in town.

 **NEXT CHAPTER: A CELEBRITY AMONG US**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3: A DAY IN THE LIFE OF TREVOR B.**

The next day, Charlie Brown, Sally, Frieda, Snoopy, Spike, and Trevor were at the Brown's house. Frieda was singing for Trevor, and he listened intently. After she was done, Trevor was impressed by her talent.

"That was great, Frieda," he said. "You definitely have potential."

"Thank you, Trevor," Frieda said smiling. "Do you think I got what it takes to make it?"

"Oh yes. You still need to sing out a little bit more. Plus I suggest you finish school first before you decide to do it as a living."

"Really? What about you?"

"I pretty much live on the road. I have a tutor with me all the time so I get my schooling from the tutor. But the reason I tell you to finish up school before trying to hit it big is because I was lucky to get a record deal. Some folks, no matter how talented they are, don't always make it. You want to have something to fall back on. Even I'm trying to get into a college later. I'm enjoying being a celebrity now, but I know it can go away in a snap. Fame can be fleeting. And as a celebrity, I miss out on school events like school dances and in my case when I'm older, prom. I don't want you to miss out on things like that, Frieda. You understand what I mean?"

"I understand, Trevor," said Frieda. "Plus that would mean leaving your cute cousin behind." Charlie Brown smiled and blushed.

"Yeah," Trevor agreed. "And he wouldn't be happy, though probably supportive."

"Wow, being on the road sounds like a lot of work, Trevor," said Charlie Brown.

"It is, Charlie," Trevor said. "Sometimes we're on the road a whole day straight with only a few stops in between our gigs. It's definitely not for the faint of heart."

"I don't see how you do it," Sally said. "I can't stand riding somewhere for a whole hour let alone a whole entire day."

"I feel ya, Sally," said Trevor. Snoopy, who had walked away for a little bit came back dressed as a rock musician, complete with headband, colorful coat, a fake goatee, and guitar slung on his back.

"I think Snoopy's trying to get into the act," said Charlie Brown. "They call him Joe Rockstar." Everyone laughed.

Later that day, Frieda and Lucy were standing at the wall talking about what Frieda discussed with Trevor.

"I think Trevor knows what he's talking about, Frieda," Lucy said. "If you want to make it ahead, you got to plan ahead."

"I understand what you're saying, Lucy," said Frieda. "Always have a backup in case nothing goes right."

"Exactly," said Lucy with a smile. "And he was right about staying in school. Although Trevor has a tutor on the road, some kids drop out of school to chase a dream that sometimes never happen for them."

"He told me that being on the road also means missing out on being a normal kid. He mentioned not being able to go to the prom or even go out on his own without crazy fans chasing him."

"I know. This will probably be the only time Charlie Brown will get any attention. With Trevor B. as his cousin, all of the girls are going to ask him to see their favorite singer."

"At least I know he's loyal to me."

"He better be," Lucy said. "Otherwise he'll have to deal with me even after you get done with him." Both girls hi-fived each other.

At that time in the other neighborhood, Franklin and Melanie walked up to Marcie's house and rang the doorbell. She answered surprised to see them.

"Franklin. Melanie," Marcie began. What brings you two here?"

"Marcie," Franklin began, "I need a big favor. Melanie has a big test coming up and she needs help with learning everything."

"I need to pass this test with at least a C Minus," Melanie said, nervously, "or I won't be able to participate in cheerleading for this years' Homecoming game."

"Well I've been busy with Peppermint Patty and helping her get her studies up to par," said Marcie. "I don't know if I could do both."

"It'll be just for this test," Franklin said. "It won't be permanent."

"When do you have to take the test, Melanie?" Marcie asked.

"The date is this Friday," the blond said.

"I'll try to squeeze you in tomorrow. And we can do some go-overs during the week at school. I can't promise you that you'll get an A, but I can try to get you at least to C."

"I appreciate this, Marcie," said Franklin. "I've been busy with the rest of the team getting ready for the big game that I'm not able to help her out like I usually could."

"You know you owe me big time, Franklin," Marcie said.

"Just name it; I'll take care of it," Franklin said with a smile. He and Melanie left and Marcie was wondering how she would help Melanie. Peppermint Patty was a handful already, but Melanie was way more lacking in smarts. Patty had potential, but Marcie wondered if Melanie even had that. She had her work cut out for her, that's for sure.

 **NEXT CHAPTER: FRENZY!**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4: THE FANS ARE RESTLESS, CHARLIE BROWN**

Charlie Brown and Trevor were walking towards Charlie Brown's father's barber shop. It's been a while since Trevor saw his uncle. They made it there and went in. Charlie Brown greeted his father.

"Hey dad," he said. "Just wanted to bring Trevor down here. It's been a while since he's been in the shop."

"Hey uncle," said Trevor. "How's business been doing?" As they talked to Charlie Brown's father, Charlie noticed Violet and Patty along with other girls looking in the window at Trevor.

"Oh good grief!" said Charlie Brown.

"What is it, cuz?" asked Trevor.

"Your fans await!" And then Charlie Brown's dad's shop was filled with girls; some Charlie Brown's age, and some who were teens. Violet and Patty led the pack.

"Trevor B.!" said Violet with excitement. "I am your biggest fan! Patty and I go to school with your cousins."

"You. Are. GORGEOUS!" Patty screamed. "Can I have your autograph?!" All of the girls wailed and Charlie Brown tried in vain to bring order.

"All right!" he said. "My dad's trying to run a business here. If you want my cousin's autograph let's bring it outside!" And the girls surprisingly complied and went outside to wait for their hero. "Sorry about that, dad," Charlie Brown said with embarrassment. His father said it was all right and he understood how famous Trevor was now.

Trevor and Charlie Brown went outside where Trevor signed autographs to all of his fans. Patty brought a copy of his CD and he autographed it for her. Now it's priceless, she thought. One by one Trevor signed for each girl. Some even got their arms autographed. Linus came walking by and noticed the chaos around the barber shop. Then he saw Charlie Brown and Trevor.

"What's going on, guys?" asked Linus.

"Trevor and his harem, Linus," said Charlie Brown. "All of these girls were led by the Snob Squad to get his autograph. And it almost destroyed my father's barber shop."

"There seems to be a lot of them," said Linus. After the last girl got her autograph, Trevor was wiped out.

"Whew!" he said, exhausted. "I never thought I'd ever finish that."

"Sorry about that, Trevor," said Charlie Brown.

"No worries, Charlie," Trevor smiled. "It goes with the territory. It's just another part in the game of being a celebrity. Come on, guys. I'll treat you to some ice cream at Ace's." And the three boys headed over to Ace's for some ice cream.

Around that time, Thibault was walking by himself down a street. He was in a sour mood, due to being banned from being near Patty after stalking her after their breakup. Plus, he hasn't been allowed back into school as of yet. He's been getting his learning at a remedial school for bad and underprivileged kids. It was then he bumped into Peppermint Patty.

"Hey kid, watch where you're… Thibault?!" she said shocked to see him.

"Hey Patty," he said, still frowning. "I'm sure you heard what happened with me."

"Are you kidding?" she said. "The talk about you just now died down. Everyone was talking about you stalking Patty. What in the world were you thinking?"

"I don't know," said the curmudgeon. "I was still upset about how we broke up."

"I heard about you getting thrown out at the Spring Dance by every girl at Patty's school. This is why I kicked you off the team, Thibault. You are a great player, but your attitude about us girls stinks. I was upset when Marcie decked you at first, but then I understood why she did it. You are a male chauvinist. You have views about girls that date back to the dark ages. I don't know why you listen to that uncle of yours and why your dad lets you still visit him."

"Actually, he's cut me off from seeing my uncle after, you know, this recent incident."

"Probably for the best," Peppermint Patty said. "But that's not the only issue. How about when you refused to give Chuck's glove back to him without a fight, only because you thought he thought he was better than you? Nothing could be further from the truth, Thibault. If you only knew how his life really is. He's the last person who would think he was better than anyone else. I think I know what your problem really is."

"What's that?" asked Thibault.

"You don't know how to deal with people, Thibault," said Patty. "You got these ill-conceived ideas about everyone from you thinking everyone thinking they're better than you and what girls should be doing. You act so angry at everyone when you have no reason to be angry at them. Nobody has ever done anything to you. So why are you so angry all of the time?"

And for the first time, Thibault's angry face disappeared to one that looked sad; almost on the verge of tears. "I-I don't know," he managed to say, almost breaking.

"Maybe you should talk to your dad about getting you some help," Patty continued. "Maybe with some professional help, you can get to the bottom of what is angering you all the time. Who knows? This could be the key to you getting back into school, and possibly getting that restraining order lifted. But if you're going to make peace with everyone, this is the first step you must take. And if you want, Franco and I can be there for some support."

"I'd like that," said Thibault, who looked like he was fighting back tears. His angry demeanor finally gone for the first time in ever.

"Come to my house first," Patty finished. "I'll call Franco, and then we can all go to your house and you can talk to your dad about getting some counseling." And Peppermint Patty and Thibault walked over to her house.

 **NEXT CHAPTER: SCHOOLING MELANIE**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5: TEACHING 101**

Marcie began tutoring Melanie and helping her study for her test. But as it turned out, she was worse to teach than Peppermint Patty. With Patty, Marcie just had to keep her focused, but with Melanie, she couldn't grasp the simplest questions. Even Patty knew Einstein's Theory of Relativity was E=MC2; even with her D Minus average, but Melanie didn't even know what relativity itself was. Marcie was amazed that she made it through life this far. Melanie didn't need a passing grade; she needed a miracle!

Peppermint Patty came by to see how Marcie was doing with Melanie. She knocked on the door, and an exhausted Marcie answered. "Hey Marcie," Patty greeted. "How are things going with Melanie?"

"Not good, sir," said Marcie. "Tutoring you is a walk through the park compared to her."

"That bad, eh?" Patty replied.

"She can't get anything right, sir. I tried to start simple with 'What's 4 times 2'. Could you believe she answered 'Depend on how much it costs'?!"

"Wow! That's pretty bad, Marcie."

"I don't know if she can pass that test, to tell you the truth."

"I know. I, at least, have a chance with getting a D Minus. Melanie as it seems doesn't have a prayer."

"That's what worries me, sir. I wonder how she made it this far without knowing almost anything. It's even amazing that she can even cheerlead."

"Marcie, that's it! Use what she loves. If you can make her lesson plan into a series of cheers, maybe she can grasp it!"

"You think it could work?"

"What have you got to lose at this point? Remember how you got me to study? You used historic figures and talked about them like they were football teams. And I managed to get a B Plus on that test. Why not try it out with cheerleading with Melanie?"

Marcie thought about it. Then she said, "It's worth a shot, sir. I just hope she can grasp it."

"I'm sure she can," said Peppermint Patty. "Anyway, another thing I wanted to talk to you about is that I ran into Thibault."

"Did he give you trouble, sir? If he did, I'll belt him again like I did that day he kicked dirt on me."

"No he didn't give me trouble. I just told him that he was wrong about stalking Patty and how he's been acting in general. I might have reached him, though. I asked him why he acted the way he did, not just his attitude towards girls, but like how he acted with Chuck as well. He didn't have an answer for it, so he didn't know himself. And for the first time, he looked genuinely sorry for his actions, although he didn't say it, directly."

"Maybe there's hope for him, sir," said Marcie.

"That's all we can do, Marcie. He's got a lot to answer for. But he's got to work on himself first."

"Well, I hope he gets the help he needs."

"Me, too, Marcie. And good luck with Melanie."

"Thank you. I'm going to need it, sir." Peppermint Patty left and Marcie went back inside to get some rest.

Around that time, Thibault walked into a building. He went down a hallway to a room that said "Anger Management and Counseling" on it. He went inside. Later he was seated waiting for the psychiatrist to call him in. He looked a little nervous and wondered how it would go. Just then the doctor called him in and he got out of his seat and walked in. He wanted to become a better person and possibly make amends with Patty. Even if he couldn't get back together with her, he wanted to at least make peace with her, provided the courts would allow him to do so. He knew he had a long way to go, but he was determined to get there.

 **NEXT CHAPTER: IMPROMPTU CONCERT**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6: SING FOR US, TREVOR B.**

One day at school in Mr. Frumple's class, Sally brought Trevor to her class for show-and-tell. Trevor was willing to do this for his young cousin. Plus it gave them a chance to ask any questions if they had any.

"For show-and-tell today I brought my cousin, Trevor B.," said Sally. "He is a famous pop singer and has so far released a CD. He just performed a concert at the Melendez Memorial Arena this past Friday. If you have any questions for him, now is the time to ask them."

"Excuse me, Trevor," said 5, a kid who was acquainted with Charlie Brown and sometimes played on his baseball team. "How did you get to be so famous?"

"Well I was lucky," Trevor began. "I was performing at the Annual Hennepin County Fair and a talent agent saw me. He worked out the details with my parents and was able to secure a session where I would record a demo for record companies. I eventually got a deal with Guaraldi Records and they got to work on promotion and getting radio airplay, while I recorded my first CD. I am about to go back in the studio soon to do the follow-up."

"Trevor?" said a young girl with pigtails. "Are you lonely when you go on the road?"

"Not anymore," he said with a smile. "Now that I have my dog, Spike, who's ironically the brother to Sally's brother's dog Snoopy; I always have a companion with me."

"Hello, Trevor," said a boy with glasses. "Would you play a song for us, please?"

All of the kids started cheering for him to do so. Mr. Frumple obliged and handed Trevor an acoustic guitar. Trevor performed for the 2nd Graders who rocked back and forth to the song he performed. Even Mr. Frumple, who was always grumpy, seemed to enjoy the song. After the song was done and everyone applauded, Sally knew she scored an A for show-and-tell.

Later at lunch, Charlie Brown, Linus, and Frieda were enjoying their lunches when Violet and Patty showed up.

"We heard Trevor was here," Violet said with excitement.

"He was," said Charlie Brown. "He helped Sally with show-and-tell, but he just left and went back to my house."

"You mean we just missed him?!" asked a disappointed Patty.

"Yep," said Frieda, eating a carrot stick. "Sorry."

"Oh good grief!" said an exasperated Violet. "Maybe before he leaves we can talk to him again." Then they met up with their boyfriends Shermy and Ox. Lucy walked in and joined the kids.

"What was that all about?" she asked.

"Trevor was here helping Sally for show-and-tell," said Linus. "But he went back to Charlie Brown's house."

"I swear those two are fangirls supreme," said Lucy. "Anyway, it's just as well Patty left because I got some news about Thibault."

"Uh oh!" said Charlie Brown. "What happened with him now?"

"Well I got word from a friend of mine that he's been going to Anger Management. I don't know if it's court-mandated or he went voluntarily, but it is true that he's going."

"Well that's something," said Frieda. "It's about time he got some help for his attitude. What does that mean for his restraining order against him banning him from being near Patty?"

"Right now nothing," said Lucy. "As far as I know, that's still in play until further notice. He can't have any contact with her for the duration of that order."

"I just hope he gets his anger in check," Linus said. "You may be crabby sometimes, Lucy, but he makes you look even-tempered by comparison."

"You know I'd slug you for that remark," Lucy began, "if it weren't true." Everyone started laughing and finished their lunches.

Later, Charlie Brown and Frieda were at his house for another study date. Snoopy and Spike walked in and headed for the kitchen. With Spike's help, Snoopy started making his signature pepperoni pizzas. Snoopy made the pizzas and Spike tossed them into the oven. The kids smelled the pleasing aroma of the pizzas baking. Trevor walked in at that moment and smelled the air.

"What is that heavenly aroma?" he asked.

"Snoopy's making his signature pepperoni pizzas," said Charlie Brown. "He's enlisted Spike to help as well."

Then Snoopy started making homemade chocolate milkshakes complete with whipped topping, chocolate syrup drizzle, and cherries on top. Spike meanwhile took the pizzas out of the oven after they were done and brought them into the dining room. Snoopy gathered the kids and brought them where the pizzas were and sat them down. Sally also joined them with Eudora, who was over to hang out. Woodstock was also invited to join in. And everyone enjoyed Snoopy's legendary signature pepperoni pizzas with chocolate milkshakes.

 **NEXT CHAPTER: IT'S TEST TIME, MELANIE!**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7: NOW OR NEVER**

Marcie worked hard with Melanie getting her ready for the big test so she could cheer at the Homecoming game. She had her doubts, but following Peppermint Patty's advice by making it like cheerleading seemed to work. She did all she could, but now it was up to Melanie. The day of the test came.

When the teacher handed out the test papers to the students, she said to wait until she said begin. When she said "Begin" they started. Melanie thought hard about the stuff she learned with Marcie. She envisioned the cheerleading squad cheering the answers. So she got the hang of it and went through.

Later that day after school, Melanie ran toward Franklin, excited. "FRANKIE, I PASSED!" Melanie shouted to Franklin with happiness. "I passed the test!"

"Wonderful, Mel!" said a happy Franklin. "I knew you could do it."

"It was thanks to Marcie. She made it easy for me to grasp the answers by making them like a cheer!"

"Uh okay," Franklin said, slightly confused.

"Now I can cheer at the big game!" Marcie walked by with Peppermint Patty. Melanie immediately hugged Marcie.

"Oh thank you, Marcie!" she said smiling. "I passed my test because of you! I am forever in debt to you."

"It's all right, Melanie," said Marcie, turning a little red. "I was glad to help."

"C'mon, Frankie," said Melanie. "Let's go to Joe's Café to celebrate!" Melanie grabbed Franklin's arm and ran for Joe's.

"You did well, Marcie," said Peppermint Patty.

"I just took your advice, sir," said Marcie. "I just made the study lessons easy for her by making them like cheers."

"And it worked," said Patty. "She passed her test. Let's go get our men and join them at Joe's. We may run into Chuck and Frieda while there." And they went to get Hans and Franco.

Sure enough, Charlie Brown and Frieda were already at Joe's eating some burgers and fries. Franklin and Melanie walked in and spotted them.

"Look, Frankie!" said Melanie. "There's Charlie Brown and Frieda. Let's tell them about my passing the test."

They walked over to the lovebirds who were enjoying their date. Charlie Brown and Frieda looked up and greeted the other couple who just walked in. "Hey Franklin. Hey Melanie," said Charlie Brown.

"Hi Charlie Brown and Frieda," said Melanie. "I just passed my big test! And it was thanks to Marcie's help."

"That's great, Melanie," said Frieda.

"Now I can cheer in the Homecoming game."

"I almost forgot!" exclaimed Charlie Brown. "That is coming up, isn't it?"

"Yeah, Charlie Brown," said Franklin. "I'm surprised you're not playing this year."

"Are you kidding?" said Charlie Brown. "Play with Lucy holding the ball only to make me look like a fool again? No thank you."

"I've always wondered how she managed to get away with that," Franklin said, thinking. "But even more perplexing is how YOU got the blame when it was her that sabotaged the game."

"I always wondered how she managed that, myself," Frieda said. "I apologized to Charlie Brown when I found out he wasn't at fault for losing the game."

"Yeah, but Peppermint Patty still insisted I was at fault after it became common knowledge," Charlie Brown remembered. "Even Marcie had a hard time convincing her for a while. It took showing footage of the game to convince her I was a victim of Lucy's shenanigans. Even with her knowing that Lucy pulls that stunt on me every single year… Oh well. I'm not going through that again, especially knowing that she put Lucy back on the team this year. I'd rather her pull the ball away from me when it's just us rather than in front of a crowd of spectators."

Just then, Peppermint Patty and Marcie with their boyfriends Franco and Hans came in. "Speak of the devil," said Franklin, noticing them.

"Hey gang," said Patty. "What're you guys chatting about?"

"Melanie's passing her test and the game coming up," said Frieda.

"Yeah," Patty remembered. "We could really use you, Chuck ol' boy!"

"Thanks but no thanks," said Charlie Brown. "If you didn't add Lucy to the team again, I'd consider it, but after last time, I rather not be a scapegoat this year."

"He's right, sir," Marcie interjected. "After Lucille pulled that stunt with him with pulling the ball away and you blaming him for missing the kick when he wasn't at fault, can you blame him for not wanting to be humiliated again?"

"All right, all right," Patty said getting frustrated. "I understand. I realized I was wrong about you blowing the game, Chuck, but Lucille is a strong player. And I could use a great kicker. What do you say?"

Charlie Brown thought for a moment. He remembered that was the game where he was trying to impress the little red-haired girl who was the Homecoming Queen that year, only for Lucy to pull the ball away because her sick desire to make Charlie look like a fool outweighed winning an important game. But the little red-haired girl had moved away and he was dating Frieda now, so could he go out there and play for the team? Plus he hadn't gotten any practice in for a while, only passing the ball around to Linus or Snoopy at leisure.

"Patty," he began, "if I'm going to play in this game, I want you to promise me one important thing."

"Name it," she said.

"I want you to promise me that Lucy will NOT hold the ball when I come running up to kick it. Her pulling that trick when we're off the field is bad enough, but on a grand scale like this is even worse. I don't care if you get someone else to hold the ball or let me use a kicking tee; just don't let her do it, no matter how much she wants to. If you can promise me that, I'll play in the game."

"Consider it done, Chuck!"

Charlie Brown sighed deep. "Okay. I'll do it."

"WOO-HOO!" cheered Peppermint Patty. "We got our kicker back, Franklin!"

"All right, Charlie Brown," said Franklin with a smile.

"I'll see you at practice, Chuck. C'mon folks, let's leave the lovebirds to their meal." Patty, Marcie, and the rest left to get their food. Charlie Brown looked uneasy.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" asked a concerned Frieda.

"I'm worried, Frieda," said Charlie Brown. "Even though Patty agreed to honor my request, I'm worried Lucy will find a way to weasel her way into holding that ball."

"She said she'd make sure that didn't happen. Don't worry, Charlie Brown. I'm sure Peppermint Patty won't let anything happen to you. She now knows that you weren't at fault for losing the last Homecoming game. Plus you're not on the Homecoming court this year either."

"Who is on the court this year?"

"Well, this girl named Sidney Walsh is the queen this year, and, unfortunately for her, Pig Pen is her escort."

"I know Sidney. She's a nice girl. I just hope Pig Pen cleans himself up at least a little bit. And I'll be able to keep my kite out of a kite-eating tree." They both snickered a little. Trevor walked in and everyone took notice.

"OH MY GOSH! IT'S TREVOR B.!" shouted a girl out of nowhere. A crowd of people gathered around Trevor.

"What's Trevor doing here?" asked Frieda.

"I don't know," said Charlie Brown. "Maybe he's getting a bite to eat before he leaves for the next gig."

"He's leaving today?"

"Didn't I tell you? Must have slipped my mind." Charlie Brown waved at Trevor to join him and Frieda at their table. Trevor walked away from the bevvy of girls to join his cousin and his cousin's girlfriend.

"Hey guys," he said. "Does Joe's still have the best burgers around?"

"You know it!" said Charlie Brown.

"Charlie Brown says you're leaving today," Frieda said.

"Yeah, I got to get to my next gig in time," said Trevor. "Snoopy already said his goodbyes to Spike and I said it to Sally who was at home. She told me you two were here on a date, and I wanted to say my goodbyes to my favorite cousin." Charlie Brown smiled when Trevor said that.

"Well I'm glad you came to visit, Trevor," Charlie Brown replied. "I hope to see you this Christmas if you get a chance."

"I'm sure that Lee, my manager, can make sure I get some time off around then."

"It was nice meeting you, Trevor," said Frieda. "And thank you for the advice on singing. I will use it for sure."

"I'm glad to hear that, Frieda," said Trevor with a smile. "And you take care of my cousin, you hear?"

"You don't even have to ask," she said, hugging Charlie Brown, who blushed with a smile.

"All right I'll see you, Charlie. Say goodbye to the aunt and uncle for me."

"See you, Trevor," said Charlie Brown. He and Frieda waved at Trevor as he left for his next gig.

"Even if he is a famous singer, he's still very down-to-earth," said Frieda. "Just like his cute cousin." She gave Charlie Brown a kiss and he smiled. He forgot about his worries for the Homecoming game just for that moment. Although he would miss Trevor, he knew he'd be back to visit again.

 **NEXT CHAPTER: THIBAULT'S DAY OF RECKONING**


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8: WHAT MAKES THIBAULT TICK**

 _AUTHOR'S NOTE: We will conclude this story with this chapter devoted to Thibault. We also get a look into his psyche and learn about how he became an angry boy with ill-conceived views about girls._

"I think it started when my mom died," said Thibault to his psychiatrist. "She died when I was probably two. I have no memory of her. My dad pretty much raised me alone. He did date every so often, but it always ended when the women saw he had a son. I got to feeling that they didn't like me. Maybe that's why I act the way I do towards girls. I know my uncle Max was also a contributing factor to this. Whenever he'd take me on a fishing trip or to a ball game when my father was too busy with work to do it, he'd go on about the women's place was at home and the only work they needed to be doing was cleaning the house, doing the laundry, and cooking the meals. I started to believe what my uncle was saying. When my dad heard about what my uncle was telling me, he was angry, but I didn't listen to him. As far as I was concerned, Uncle Max was more a father to me than my real father was.

"Anyway, I started getting these thoughts about girls not doing what boys do. It was engrained in me. I also started being angrier for some reason. I don't know why. I also felt like people thought they were better than me. I know it's crazy, but it's true. I even tried to pick a fight with this round-headed kid over his glove that I borrowed for a baseball game. I tried to make him fight to get his glove back because I thought that he thought he was better than me. I don't know why I thought that, but I did.

"I even had a girlfriend briefly recently. I know right? The male chauvinist who hates women gets a girlfriend. Anyway I started mouthing off about the same stuff my uncle told me. Well she and her friends didn't take too kindly to what I had to say and at the Spring Dance back in April; I got tossed out by every girl at my girlfriend's school, not before being decked by a huge girl with an even nastier temper than mine. That's when the real downward spiral started. I started stalking my ex just because I blamed her for what happened to me. If those police didn't stop me, I probably would've continued to do it. Because I was a juvenile I couldn't go to jail but I still paid dearly. I was suspended from school indefinitely; I had to go to a remedial school because no public school would take me in any district. I had to do community service, which I'm still doing. And worse of all, I have a restraining order against me banning me from contacting my ex.

"I think had my mother lived, I think I would have turned out different. I'm just realizing the consequences of my actions and what it has done to those around me. I think that had my mother not died, I would've respected women and girls, rather than talk bad about them. I now see that I was wrong, and I want to make things right with the people that I wronged. But most of all, I just want to tell my ex-girlfriend that I'm sorry."

Thibault ended his story right there. A single tear fell down his cheek. He was truly ashamed of how he acted over the years. He regretted how he treated Patty, Marcie, Charlie Brown, and even Peppermint Patty, the only girl he halfway respected. He knew he had to do better. It was going to be a long road to redemption for young Thibault, but when he shared his thoughts with the psychiatrist, it was just the start to the healing process.

 _Sun a-shining, there's plenty of life_

 _A new day is dawning sunny and bright_

 _But after I've been crying all night_

 _The sun is cold and the new day seems old_

 _Since I lost my baby_

 _Since I lost my baby_

 _Birds are singing and the children are playing_

 _There's plenty of work and the bosses are paying_

 _Not a sad word should my young heart be saying_

 _But fun is a bore and with money I'm poor_

 _Since I lost my baby_

 _Since I lost my baby_

 _Next time I'll be kinder_

 _Won't you please help me find her?_

 _Someone just remind her_

' _Bout this love she left behind her_

' _Til I find her I'll be tryin'_

 _Now, every day I'm more inclined to find her_

 _Inclined to find her_

 _Inclined to find my baby_

 _Been a-looking everywhere, baby, I really, really care_

 _Oh, determination is fading fast_

 _Inspiration is a thing of the past_

 _Can't see how my hope's gonna last_

 _Good things are bad, and what's happy is sad_

 _Since I lost my baby_

 _Since I lost my baby_

 _I feel so bad_

 _Oh I feel so sad_

 _Everything is a-wrong_

 **THE END**

"Since I Lost My Baby" written by William "Smokey" Robinson and Warren "Pete" Moore

Published by Sony/ATV Music Publishing LLC


End file.
